


Make me believe it

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [5]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Fellatio With Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Choking, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: It was his game, but he let her play it the way she wanted to. He let her take her time before finally kissing him and let her lips be gentle against his too, placing his hands on her hips.She took it as an order to proceed.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Make me believe it

They all knew that at least one of them would be summoned upon the Sultan’s return, and they all prepared accordingly. What they didn’t expect though, was his visit to the harem, but it made perfect sense. After two months away on a campaign, he wanted to see what he had waiting for him.

Standing in line with the others and wearing nothing more than a narrow band of silver around her right ankle, Adyghe waited patiently as he examined each of them one by one; caressing a cheek here, touching a body there, and running his fingers through his beard occasionally, as if deep in thought about matters of the state.

Then he finally stepped in front of her.

The first thing she noticed was his face. It seemed leaner than before, and there was a hungry gleam in his eyes that made meeting them difficult. But his touch was gentle, and the smile he gave her when she pushed her cheek against his palm almost made her forget her place and move in for a kiss.

Reading her expression, his smile widened into a grin.

“Come,” he said in a low voice, tracing the line of her jaw, before taking half a step back and offering her his hand. “Show me how much you have missed your Sultan.”

For a frightful moment she thought she would have to do it in front of everyone in the room, but she took it, and only gasped when he pulled her closer, moved to throw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour and started walking towards the door. She felt neither comfortable nor dignified, especially not with Kafur walking behind them all the way from the women’s quarters to the bedchamber, as she struggled to find her balance, but in the end she settled for taking a fistful of his tunic in each hand. It wasn’t much, but it kept her hands occupied. 

It also earned her a pat, high up her thigh where it met her backside, one that lingered dangerously close to her sex, but not wanting to risk getting dropped, she merely held on to his tunic tighter and hid her smile behind her curtain of hair.

As they got closer to the bedchamber, Kafur changed his pace and took the lead. She could hear him enter the room before them and bark out orders, so by the time they had caught up with him, the other servants were all on their way out and never looking back.

“You can leave too,” said the Sultan as he slipped Adyghe off his shoulder only to throw her on the bed right away. “I need nothing else for tonight.”

Under any other circumstances she might have felt sorry for Kafur as he bowed his head and started backing out of the room. He must have enjoyed being away from the court, where he had fewer people to compete with for his master’s attention. But as soon as the Sultan discarded his tunic and knelt over her for a kiss, she forgot about everything else and kissed him back with all that she had, holding on to his waist.

It wasn’t just his face, his body felt harder against hers too, and when he slipped his hand behind her knee and pushed it even further the moment she spread her legs for him, she knew she would leave the room feeling deliciously sore and moaned into the kiss.

“Do you know why you are here?” he asked, raising himself on an elbow, but keeping his grip firm on her knee.

“To… show you how much I have missed you?” She tried to remember his words.

“Exactly.”

He kissed her again, but he couldn’t fool her. She could tell that the conversation wasn’t over and that he wouldn’t simply take what he wanted from her, but order her to do it.

After a year in his service she had a very clear idea about what he enjoyed, and the faster the day of his return approached the harder she found it not to think about those things. Especially about the ones that made her slick with desire too.

“All night I’ve been listening to people telling me how happy they are to have me back,” he whispered against her ear before brushing his lips against the side of her neck. Closing her eyes, she arched her back, waiting for the kiss that would undoubtedly be followed by a bite, but it never came. He raised his head instead, turned hers back to him with a couple of fingers against her jaw and looked down at her with an unreadable expression. “But you can make me believe it.”

He said it so simply, it made her painfully aware of her heart racing against her ribs.

It was something he had never asked for before; something that he had never made her do before. Except that he had. Not often, but… 

But surely that meant nothing. 

What if he sometimes offered her a piece of fruit? Nothing. It was her place to take it and lick the juices off his fingers too. If he sometimes kissed her before letting her leave his room? Nothing. She only had to kiss him back and try not to think about it too much. If he sometimes made her stay and held her close while they slept? Nothing. Surely. 

Everyone needed some affection, even the Sultan of Delhi, and if he couldn’t get it elsewhere…

He looked tired, as if he were running on nothing but the afterwaves of his victory and the last of his strength, and it must have been the reason behind his mood, so she bit down on her lower lip and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind with a smile.

“So go on,” he whispered with a smile of his own. “Make me believe it.”

She didn’t know how to do that, only that words wouldn’t be enough, so she licked her lips and looked him over, hoping that she would be able to think of a way to show him that she had indeed missed him. Something more than just a kiss, or making him feel how wet and ready she was for him.

Her hand moved to his shoulder as if on its own accord, but the way he raised a brow suggested it wasn’t a bad idea, so she pushed at him a little harder. He looked intrigued as he raised himself off her and rolled over to his back. Even more so, when she followed him and straddled his waist, bending over slowly until she was lying comfortably with her chest against his.

It was his game, but he let her play it the way she wanted to. He let her take her time before finally kissing him and let her lips be gentle against his too, placing his hands on her hips.

She took it as an order to proceed.

She rarely touched his face, and when she did, she did it only fleetingly, but this time she let her fingers trace his features; caressing his cheek, brushing through his beard and even drawing her nails down his neck to make him tighten his grip on her ever so slightly. She loved every moment of it, and soon decided that she needed more.

Raising herself slightly, she pulled all her hair to one side to try to keep it out of the way, then caressed his face again, this time without a kiss.

He watched her do it without moving a muscle, and only broke the magic of the moment with a laugh through the nose when she went as far as brushing his hair back from his temple.

“Is that all?” he asked with a grin that suggested there was only one good answer to his question.

“No.” She shook her head, and kissed him again.

This time, though, she didn’t dare to risk him losing his patience. She kept the kiss brief, and when she broke it, she dragged her lips across his cheek, stopping only to place another kiss at the end of the twin scars crossing it. It was one she knew him to be proud of; a reminder of a victory.

He chuckled again, running a hand up to her waist as if to urge her on, so she smiled to herself and started kissing her way down the side of his neck, then when she reached his shoulder, she bit down on it the way he would bite down on hers.

She loved pretending she had him pinned to the bed and at her mercy, and as the thin fabric of his pants did nothing to conceal how hard and ready he was for her either, she grinded herself against him shamelessly, and bit down a little harder. She doubted she would end up over his knee in the morning for marking him up, but even if she did, the growl at the back of his throat was as good as a promise that she would also get rewarded for her transgression.

As if reading her mind, he slipped his hands down to her backside to pull her closer, and she almost gave in to his demands. But she ignored her need to be filled a little longer and brought her kisses and nips down to his chest.

There was so much of him to reacquaint herself with.

His skin, warm and tan against her own. His heartbeat, strong against her palm. His hair, soft against her nose and his nipple, hard against her tongue and lips. 

And his eyes.

By the time she had reached his navel, they were so alight with hunger that she decided to stop teasing him. She shuffled back on her knees and eased his pants off as much as she had to. She would have preferred to have him completely naked, but didn’t want to move all the way down his legs, so she left it there, just below the hips before she crouched back over him, pulling her hair to the side again, wrapping her fingers around his cock with a smile and bringing her lips down to it.

Returning her smile, he placed his hand on her head, then closed his eyes with a sigh and let her do things her way.

So she did.

She wanted him to feel that he had been missed because those were his orders, and also because that was the truth. Her days had been going on more or less the same in his absence, except that there wasn’t much excitement in them. She washed and brushed her hair until it was as shiny as the wings of his precious birds, but he wasn’t there to play with it. She made sure her skin was smooth as silk, but he wasn’t there to caress it. She kept her lips soft and pink, but he wasn’t there to kiss them.

And now he was.

Keeping her lips wrapped around him, she caressed his abdomen and looked up at him. He still had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, and on any other night she would have pushed her disappointment upon seeing that to the side and continued pleasuring him, but this was no ordinary night.

She had been given a free hand, and she was to use it well.

It took him a moment to realise that she wasn’t only giving herself a chance to breathe, but that was all the time she needed. Before his frown could have properly formed, she was sitting on top of him again, pressing her chest against his and kissing his lips, and it brought him back to her instantly.

He grabbed her waist so hard she couldn’t help moaning into the kiss, and held on even when she broke the kiss and moved back to position herself above his hips and guide him between her legs.

She lowered herself on him slowly, biting down on her lip and tilting her head back a little, but she never took her eyes off him. He had the most curious expression on his face; he looked exactly like he had when he told her that he would steal her away. 

Only this time it made her heart flutter with joy instead of fear.

The pace she set was almost painfully slow, and he seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. He watched her take her pleasure, his eyes roaming all over her body and returning to her face every time she moaned into a thrust.

“Look at you,” he said in a low voice that made her bite down on her lip with a smile as she reached for his hand and guided it to her breast.

He accepted her invitation with a grin, but was beyond the point of starting gently. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger so hard it left a burning sensation even when he finally covered the whole breast with his hand and started massaging it.

She held on to his wrist even when he moved to wrap his fingers around her neck as she arched her back and closed her eyes, impaling herself further on him and loving how he wasn’t only filling her pussy, but her whole world. She could still taste him on her lips, the only thing she had an ear for were his grunts as he came undone, and when he flexed his fingers around her throat, it became a little harder for her to breathe. She was in heaven, even before the first waves of pleasure hit her, so when they did, she dug her nails into his wrist with a strangled cry.

Feeling his hand loosening around her throat, she took a deep breath, then looked back at him and couldn’t help but smile when she saw how completely spent and happy he looked.

Then she felt the tiniest stab of pain in her heart as she leaned over his chest and caressed his face again, because she wanted to tell him how happy she was to have him back, but she couldn’t.

She couldn’t, because it wasn’t her place to say such things. Because she hardly had the words for it in her own language, let alone his. And most of all, because she was too scared to say it out loud, lest someone or something heard it and decided to take it away from her.

But she still needed to say something, so she put on her most seductive smile and leaned a little closer. “Do you need more proof?” She raised a brow and knew the answer as soon as the question had passed her lips.

“Of course,” he said with a laugh, raising his hand and caressing her hair. “First thing in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear what you think about this series, which at this point should probably be renamed as "Can't Stop / Won't Stop" :)


End file.
